


I Will Always Find You

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Erik remembers why he's always loved Charles





	I Will Always Find You

_“Erik?”_ Charles’ voice was light in his mind. _“Are you alright?”_

_“I’m fine,”_ Erik answered back roughly, wiping tears from his eyes.

_“Erik, please.”_

_“Where even are you?”_ Erik asked, suddenly grateful for having his own dwelling in Genosha.

_“Still in Westchester.”_

_“No,”_ Charles was quiet for a moment. _“Your mind is always easy for me to find, even after all this time. Especially when you are projecting so loudly.”_

_“She would have been 18 years old today,”_ Erik said. _“If they hadn’t...”_

_“I know.”_ Erik could feel Charles’ sadness with his. _“I could help take your mind off of it.”_

_“And who would you manage that, from all the way in New York?”_

A moment later, Erik feels Charles more fully in his mind. Erik sits on his bed, laying down and closing his eyes as a room is built in his mind.

“Your library?” Erik asked, looking around the room.

“I thought you might enjoy something simple,” Charles said, standing from the chair he’d been sitting in by the chessboard.”Fancy a game?”

“Maybe.” Erik stepped forward, barely a breath from Charles. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this,” he said, running a hand through Charle’s soft hair.

“It has been a while,” Charles agreed, leaning into the touch.

“I think,” Erik leaned in a touch more. “That we would both prefer something more intimate than a chess game.”

“Erik,” Charles sighed, pulling away a bit.

“If you can’t do what you want in your own mind, where can you?”

Charles held out for a moment longer before he crashed into Erik, both men clinging to each other as the room around them shifted to look more like the bedroom they’d shared before Erik had left to join the Brotherhood.

“Better?” Charles murmured.

“Much,” Erik growled, picking Charles up and all but throwing him on the bed.

Charles laughed, watching as Erik started stripping down. “Mr. Lensherr,” Charles purred. “You forget where we are,” he said as his clothes disappeared.

Erik snorted as he joined Charles on the bed. “It’s about the anticipation as much as anything else.”

“Anticipation my arse,” Charles huffed, pulling Erik in for a kiss. 

“You teach your students with that mouth, professor?”

Charles growled, pulling Erik in again. “Do you really want to talk about my students right now, Erik?”

“I suppose not,” Erik mused, “But what would we talk about instead?”

Charles reached out and grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table, “I was under the impression we’d be using this.” 

Erik huffed a laugh, taking the bottle from Charles. “Cherry flavored?”

“Erik.”

“Alright, I won’t laugh,” Erik said as he opened the bottle, slicking his fingers. “You ready?”

“How long has it been since we’ve done this?” Charles murmured, watching Erik’s fingers move down.

“It’s been a few years,” Erik replied.

“Paris,” Charles sighed as Erik started stretching him.

“Has it really been that long?”

“Doesn’t seem like it. You should come home, Erik.”

“I can’t just leave my people here.”

“You said your second was looking for more responsibility, you can take a vacation at least.”

“Maybe.” Erik removed his fingers. “Condom?”

“Don’t need one.”

“Alright.” Erik slicked his cock before pushing into Charles. “You really think I would have a place here?”

“I’ll make a place for you here.”

Erik pulled Charles in for a kiss to gather time to think. “Maybe I will,” he said.

“Soon?”

Erik was already planning what needed to be done so he could leave for Westchester. “Soon,” he agreed.

Charles smiled brightly and came, cock completely untouched, Erik following quickly after. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured as Erik pulled out, still holding him close. “Even when you’re here, it feels like you’re not.”

“I’m sorry, _liebling,”_ Erik replied, pressing the German into Charles’ temple with a kiss. “I’ve been closing myself off from you, haven’t I?”

“The mind is a sacred place. I shouldn’t have let myself get so used to sharing yours.”

“I like having you in my mind.” Erik pressed another kiss to Charles’ lips. “I should go, so I can get things ready to come home.”

Charles smiled, tinged with sadness as he let Erik go to get up. “I love you.”

Erik leaned over the bed to press a kiss to Charles’ lips. “I love you too,” he murmured as he opened his eyes and returned to his solitary bed in Genosha.


End file.
